


The Edification of Percy Weasley

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2006-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: McGonagall asks Head Boy Percy to teach a class that he has no personal experience in. She knows just the way to rectify that.





	The Edification of Percy Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

I blame crystallekil for this. No, really. She had a Percy fic-a-thon and promised to write fic for whoever took the challenge of Percy/McGonagall. I was the only one brave enough to do it.

And for the record, Percy would be around 18 in this, so I didn't warn for him being underaged, because he's not. Just...to clarify.  


* * *


End file.
